The present invention relates to buckles, buttons, clasps, clamps, and other systems used to attach two pieces (or two ends) of flexible material, such as fabric, leather, straps, chains, ropes, etc.
One example of a field of use is belts. Traditional belts have a strap with holes on one end and a clasp on the other end. The clasp includes a pin that goes through one of the holes to secure the belt at a fixed length. Belt holes become worn and frayed over time and the belt itself can develop a crease from constant folding and unfolding. Moreover, the size of the belt is limited to the number and location of the holes in the one end. Those belt holes are at discrete locations. There are belts incorporating clamps that grasp at an infinitely variable number of points and there are many other ways of holding two pieces or to ends of flexible material together such as VELCRO™ or a pair of rings that the end of a strap is threaded through and tightened and held using friction. However, these prior art infinitely variable tightening systems can have drawbacks such as their use of materials that can fray or wear easily, thereby creating or holding dust. These prior art tightening systems can also have a non-optimal appearance. These prior art tightening systems can have cost or ease of use limitations. These prior art-tightening systems can make noise when they are opened, closed, or moved.
There are prior art devices that use magnets as part of the clasping system. These prior art devices typically have two magnets at fixed locations or a magnet and a magnetically attractive element at fixed locations. These prior art magnetic tightening systems typically do not provide a closure that can be adjusted to an infinitely variable set of positions. Embodiments of the present invention overcome these limitations by providing a novel magnet-based infinitely variable system for tightening a strap or similar piece of flexible material that has two pieces or two ends.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details that are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or that render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.